Could this be love?
by summerheat
Summary: S&S have been frend 4 as long as they can remember. But they both have ther own love life. But will they realise there love 4 each other b4 its to late. this is my 1st fic plz tell me wut u think. R&R. Full summary inside
1. Default Chapter

This is the first fic I put on fanfication I hope you all like it and im very sorry for and spelling mistakes. Well I should just get on with the story. Plz tell me what you think R&R.... ^. ^  
  
'...' mean thinking out aloud "..." talking [...] me talking in the middle of the story  
  
  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have never been friends ever since they can remember. They did everything together, they where like brother and sistra. Sakura has a boyfriend named Jon and Syaoran just broke up with he's girlfriend about 3 weeks ago. One day Syaoran was on Sakura's MSN account when this girl comes on and they start talking and....see what happens to Syaoran with this girl....R&R plz ^ . ^ Oh' one more thing no magic in this story.  
  
  
  
Could this really be love?????  
  
  
  
Default Chapter  
  
A boy of about 15 sat on the edge of the bed, he's brown messy falling on he's face and he's amber eyes seem so sad. A girl with long honey brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes layed on the bad looking at the boy. She looked sadly at her bestfriend for almost 15 years, he's been so sad ever seen he had broken up with he's girlfriend Ashley. ' I wish he would get over her already' she though to her self. ' All she did was made him miserable and so why is he so sad.' She hated to see him like these she had to do something to cheerer him up. "Syaoran" she asked in a questionable voice  
  
The boy looked up at her' he's eyes full of sadness "yes Sakura" he asked in such a sad voice it make her want to cry to see him like this.  
  
"Syaoran, do you want to talk about it. You been like this ever seen..." but she was cut short by Syaoran.  
  
"She said she was to good for me and I was lower then a dog." Sakura was speechless she didn't no what to say, how could someone say that to him, he was so nice [ok in my story Syaoran is a sweet, nice guy who everyone loves] and sweet to that girl and she just broke he's heart. Them he spoke again " you don't think that do you u Sakura??"  
  
"Hey you know I don't think that, that girl has a big problem, and she has no idea what she's losing." She said as she sat up right on the bad and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Thanx Sakura" he said smiling one of he's smiles at her. They were very quite for a long time them something jumped in to Sakura's mind. She was meant to call Jon a half and hour ago. "OMG!!!!!" she said jumping out of bed making Syaoran jump up with her.  
  
"What wrong" he asked her worried.  
  
"I was meant to call Jon like half an hour ago" Jon was on of Syaoran's bestfriends. Sakura picked up the phone and dialled he's number, then she looked at Syaoran who was looking sad and bored, then an idea jumped in to her mind "Syaoran why don't you see who's on my msn account, you know the password don't you???"  
  
"Yeah, I do" he said heading to the computer. He turned it on and singed in to msn. Only like 9 people were and he didn't feel like talking to any of them so he was about to sign out someone signed in call *°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°* 'who is this" he asked him self and he clicked on her name and was about to type in him, but she bit him to it.  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: hi  
  
sending out an SOS [ thatshe's msn name name ok] : hey  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: sorryi I let like that b4 sakura but my mum wanted me to get off  
  
sending out an SOS: o sorry this isnt her im her bestfriend syaoran  
  
sending out an SOS: who is diz?????? *°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: im mel  
  
sending out an SOS: how do u no sakura  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: I meant her 2day this guy named corine add me to a conversation with her  
  
sending out an SOS: o ok wut ur asl  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: 14 f Australia  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: and u  
  
sending out an SOS: 15 m Canda [ I don't know why I picked them 2 country's but I did]  
  
I think I will stop there plz plz tell me wut u think of me first fic I hope u guys like this. plz review buhbye for now ^.^ 


	2. Syaron's new girlfriend or not?

Authors Note: This is the first fic I put on fanfication I hope you all like it and im very sorry for and spelling mistakes. Well I should just get on with the story. Plz tell me what you think R&R.... ^. ^  
  
'...' mean thinking out aloud  
  
"..." talking  
  
[...] me talking in the middle of the story  
  
  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have never been friends ever since they can remember. They did everything together, they where like brother and sistra. Sakura has a boyfriend named Jon and Syaoran just broke up with he's girlfriend about 3 weeks ago. One day Syaoran was on Sakura's MSN account when this girl comes on and they start talking and....see what happens to Syaoran with this girl....R&R plz ^ . ^ Oh' one more thing no magic in this story and im no good with summaries sorry.  
  
Could this really be love?????  
  
Chapte 2  
  
Syaoran's new girlfriend or not???  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: o canda kewl  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: so how r u????  
  
sending out an SOS: im ok  
  
sending out an SOS: u  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: not to bad  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: so how do u no sakura  
  
sending out an SOS: im her bestfrend we been frends seem we were realli lil  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: o that's so kewl  
  
sending out an SOS: yeah it is  
  
sending out an SOS: so do u have a bf [I put this question in bc well when ever I talk to a guy on the net they always ask me this question]  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: y do u want to no  
  
sending out an SOS: im just curies, so do u?  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: sadly no I broke up with him bout 2 months ago *°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: do u have a gf  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: I thorough I may as well ask...lol  
  
sending out an SOS: no she dumped me  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: ow....im realli sorri to hear that  
  
sending out an SOS: yeah so am I  
  
sending out an SOS: if u don't mind can we not talk bout it  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: yeah sure  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: ow....im realli sorri but I have to  
  
sending out an SOS: o ok  
  
*°*°* lú§t pëãçh *°*°*: buhbye and say hi to sakura 4 me if u can  
  
sending out an SOS: yeah ok  
  
sending out an SOS: bye  
  
And with at she went offline. Syaoran just sighed 'she seemed nice' I though to him self smiling. He stayed on for a bit more them got of it was about 4 in the afternoon and Sakura was still on the phone. He walked over to her. She was laying stomach flat on the bad with her legs flying in the air. Syaoran came and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Jon can u hang on a sec" Sakura said and waited for an answer. "thanx" she said before removing the phone from her ear. She looked at Syaoran and smiled " wasn't anyone on" she asked him.  
  
"No. I just didn't want to talk to any of them" he said smiling  
  
' he seem to be in a good mood I wounder what make it come about' she wondered to her self and then asked him. " so your telling me that you were on 4 half an hour and didn't talk to anyone???" [ ok they talked for like half an hour ok Syaoran and Mel]  
  
"Yeah I did but she went off" Sakura smiled at him evilly and said  
  
"O' it's a her" and she giggled at this to her self. " so who is this her??? Do I know her by any chance? Huh Syaoran. Huh?  
  
"well I would think so since its your account" he said mocking her. " she said u talk to her this morning, with Corine???" he said in a questionable voice.  
  
"O' yeah. You mean Mel???" she replied to he's question in a another question.  
  
"yeah her, she seems nice" he asked and wondering to him self " Yeah her is, when I talk to her she seem really nice and sweet, but then she just left" Sakura said to Syaoran [o look Sakura completely for got about Jon when she talking to Syaoran...lol. poor Jon]  
  
" Yeah she told me and she said to say sorry and hi. Isn't that sweet of her?" Syaoran said in a both question and a statement.  
  
"Yeah.Omg!!!!!! Jone I completely for got him" she said putting the phone back on her eyes.  
  
On the other hand Syaoran was laughing he head of. She always did that when she was talking to him Syaoran about something, Sakura would forget about everything else.  
  
"Jon im really sorry I was just talking to Syaoran and completely forget about you, im really really sorry" She said and then turned around looked at Syaoran who was laughing. "O shut up Syaoran" she said throwing a pillow at him. The pillow hit him and he fell to the floor  
  
"Sakura u still there" Jon asked from the other end.  
  
"Yeah im sorry it's just Syaoran's been an ass!" she almost screamed the ass part in to the phone.  
  
"Yeah I heard yours and Syaoran's hole conversation" he said chucking to him self.  
  
"Hoe.." was all Sakura said, she was going a bit red on the face to.  
  
" So Syaoran has a new girlfriend already" he said laughing to him self " It didn't take him as long as you thorough to get over Ashley. Hey Sakura?" he asked which make Sakura laugh.  
  
And she said clearly and loudly " I guess not Jon" which made Syaoran look up from the spot where her was laying on the floor. Sakura smiled to her self evilly. " Do you want to know Syaoran's new girlfriends name" She asked at that Syaoran went bright red and sat up.  
  
"yeah sure thing Sakura dear" he asked in a ever so sweet voice.  
  
"Her name is Mel" she said at that Syaoran ran towards her but before he could do anything else she said something else. "O' im really sorry about I have to go Syaoran's chancing me. Do you want to come over and help me with Syaoran. Tomoy's coming over to?"  
  
"Ok Sakura, ill come over right away see you in a few bye" and with at they both hanged up.  
  
Syaoran was chancing Sakura around her room, and he finally caught her " why did you do that for I just said she was nice and sweet not that I like her" he said in an angry up sad voice. "O come on Syaoran I was just kidding you know that" she asked him. They were both laying on the floor side by side.  
  
"Yeah maybe" Syaoran said looking away. And a blush creped up on him, as he's mind slowly wondered to the next time her would talk to this girl named Mel. For some reason he was every interest to know her, and her had no idea why.  
  
  
  
Ok so what did u think this chapter a bit longer. So who is this girl Mel and why is Syaoran so interested in her. And what will happen to Sakura and Syaoran. Fine out next time. Plz review ^.^ thanx. buhbye for now. 


End file.
